


And yet I am still unbroken

by Orphan_slayer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphan_slayer/pseuds/Orphan_slayer
Summary: when schlatt finds a odd colored diamond and starts to find out about the power behind his shiny new ore. Starting at the festival, his plan for all domination has begun. Tubbo, niachu and George are the first to be made blank. The rest of the players decide that the best place to hide is pogtopia. (Wilburs brain fried, and can't tell anyone anything about the rebellion) will the rebellion be able to succeed? Or will more threats emerge?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 24





	1. Alliances

Rebellion/spies

Techno (Main pov)

Tommy (main pov)

Sapnap

BBH

Karl

Eret

Purpled 

Callahan(Spy/Pov)

Jack manifold (Spy)

Dream(Spy)

Controlled

Dream(Later in book)

Tubbo

Quackity

Niachu

George

Skeppy

Fundy


	2. Prolouge

Callahan Had to sit there and watch. In this stupid suit, Spying for the rebellion. The contacts also hurt like hell, he dare not take them out. Schlatt would control him for real, and he couldn't afford that now. 

It all started on the day of the festival. Somehow, some way, Schlatt had been able to control Tubbo, Nikki and AntFrost. And now he knew how. The rebellion had been sent the message already, And would be notified any minute now. He was going to deliver it himself, but was summoned. George, who had recently been captured, was to be made a slave tonight. But, Tubbo and quackity had also brought in skeppy earlier that afternoon. As the sun sank, the prisoners were escorted in. 

_ “Dream you cant do this! Please, let us go!”  _ George cried. 

Skeppy stayed silent. Dream smacked george. 

_ “Quiet prisoner.”  _

George shut up after that, probably too stunned to say anything. Shlatt walked in, And both Dream and Callahan bowed. Tubbo, fundy, and quackity followed him. The three mens eyes showing a deep amethyst. Just like callahan and Dreams. Well, supposedly. He was wearing contacts, which had been made by badboyhalo. The demon human hybrid had made them with a special magic. 

_ "Today is a special day, wouldn't you say gentlemen?"  _

All 5 of them nodded. Skeppy and George scooted closer together, a mix of fear and courage in their eyes. Although, George looked alot more broken. The catman went to inspect his new catches. Eyeing them both carefully, a smirk across his face. 

_ "Not like you two will remember this,Its special for me. As the rebellion is over, numbers are dwindling. Soon your little rebellion will be nothing more than my lackeys. As will you. Now, who wants to go first?"  _

Both men looked at him solemnly. Saying nothing, faces filled with emotions. Callahan could read both of them fairly well. And he couldn't normally do that for either of them.

George's eyes showed sadness, like a good of emptiness. Going from a bright chocolate to a dull brown. 

Skeppy' s eyes were filled with sadness, and something more. They weren't empty, but filled with purpose. Like an undefined spark. 

Schlatt pointed at George. Smirking.

_ "Any last words, George not found?"  _

The brunette stayed quiet. He looked like he was going to cry. 

Then it happened. 

The mist filled the room. Surrounding George. Schlatt eyes turned from a deep brown to an eerie purple. Going from light to dark. George's shoulders slowly relaxed, and soon the mist cleared. 

_ "How can I help you today Mr. President."  _


	3. Chapter 1

The day was warm. The sun shone brightly, and it would've been a pleasant day. Would've been.It was all too perfect for tommy. He blocked the door hole with dirt and headed down pogtopias ravine. Quickly fixing his, no Tubbos bandanna. It hung around his neck as a reminder. Although, it smelled weird. Probably dirty.

He was glad they had made more space down in the ravine, using the first ravine as a barracks/potato farm. And the second lower ravine has a war/gathering and medical rooms. 

He passed the potato farm, seeing techno and eret talking to each other. They noticed his approach, and waved. Techno had traded in his blood red cape for a Maroon cloak. His pig mask was still in place, although his crown was in his ender chest. 

Tommy felt like he could barely put on foot in front of the other. He felt odd. Stumbling, he made it to the two men. 

_ “You alright there tommy?”  _ Techno asked. 

Tommy could hear the concern in his voice. Since he had become the rebellion's leader, he must've looked like a mess. 

  
  


_ “Im fine techno, just didn't sleep much last night.'' Tommy replied coolly. _

_ “If you say so.”  _

Eret headed out of the room, presumably to wake up Purpled and switch patrol shifts with Badboyhalo and skeppy. Everyone had decided patrol shifts were good for everyone, even if Tommy headed the rebellion, he made sure everyone's voice could be heard.Even when people got captured, he had to keep himself calm. 

***** **_Bang*_ **

Tommy and techno quickly raced up stairs to the entrance of pogtopia. Hearing a bang, they both had weapons out. And axe for techno and a sword for tommy. About to remove the dirt, they both silently nodded at each other. 

**_Quackity experienced kinetic energy._ **

**_Tubbo went out with a bang._ **

“Tommy, Techno, help we need assistance-” 

Without anymore hesitation, both men ran outside. Running, they headed towards the patrol spot, only for Eret and purpled to come riding past them, BBH Hanging onto Purpled for dear life. So they ran after them back to the base.

The three men are already inside when Tommy and Techno rush in. Sapnap and manifold Are already at the second level, waiting for the two men. 

_ “He’s bad tommy. Arms mangled really bad and one of his eyes are purple. Eret and Purpled are trying their best, but I dunno.”  _

Sapnap cared about bad alot, considering he spent most of his time with him, George and Dream. With Dream And george missing, Bad was all he had left. Besides Karl of course. Karl was sleeping. He had been waking up with bad nightmares recently, and sapnap had let him sleep.

Tommy went to leave, stumbling more. Techno stopped him from getting far.

_ “Sleep tommy.” _

_ “I can't Techno. War waits for no man.”  _

_ “It will wait this once Tommy, I promise. And I’ll be watching. I always do.” _


	4. Chapter 2

Skeppy knew something was wrong from the second he opened his eyes. One moment he was kneeling before schlatt, and the next..he was somewhere new entirely. He jumped up. Starting to go into a panic. Hands grabbed his shoulders and then he was looking into Georges glasses. 

_ “Skeppy, calm down, you're safe.”  _

He took a step back. Unsure of anything at this point really, his eyes couldn't be deceiving him could they? He just saw george- and schlatt. Skeppys blood turned cold. George motioned for Skeppy to follow him, so he did. 

_ “You've gotta see the others skeppy, Tubbo’s here! So are Nikki and Ant and the others!” _

_ “But george, weren't they the first to be-”  _

_ “George, Skeppy you guys made it!” A new voice rang out.  _

It was Tubbo. Skeppy could hardly believe his eyes, Tubbo had been controlled! Gotten, whatever schlatt did to him, the Tubbo who had brought him in was different. Then again, it seemed like this place was made for whoever schlatt controlled. Did that mean- 

Skeppys brain fizzled out into oblivion. A shock went through his body, filling him with not pain, but warmth. He just felt too tired to do anything. Tubbo led him and george to a small town not far from where they had originally been “found”. They saw quackity, fundy and ant. All of them had mixtures of emotion on their faces. George and tubbo went off on a tour, and Skeppy stayed with quakity and Ant. They guided him to a bed, it was like he was half asleep already. 

_ “He seems to be affected the most…”  _

_ “Does that mean there's a tighter hold on him-?” _

_ “I don't know Quacks, but he seems to be fighting with all of his strength, that's why he's so worn out.”  _

Skeppy couldn’t hear what they were talking about, passing out on the cyan bed that seemed to be just for him. 


	5. chapter 3

_ “Hey Tommy, were always gonna be together right?”  _

Tommy looked at tubbo and nodded. Both boys are wearing their ll’manberg suits. The day was sunny, but rain seemed to be on the horizon. Ll’manberg still had a long way to go to gain its independence. Tubbo pulled out a handkerchief. 

_ “I don’t know if either of us is going to make it tommy, I want you to have this to remember me by.”  _

Tubbo handed Tommy the handkerchief. Tommy pulled out his red one and gave it to Tubbo.

_ “We're gonna get through this together tubbo.”  _

  
  


_ “Tommy?”  _

Schlatt had Tubbo locked on the throne. Schlatt knew. 

_ “And now ladies and gentlemen, it is time for me as the emperor of ll’manberg to demonstrate MY power.”  _

Schlatts brown eyes glowed purple, and a mist surrounded Tubbo in the box. Tommy wanted to run off of the roof and save his friend. But wilbur held him back. Making him watch. Making him defenseless.

  
  


_ “We’ll burn them all to the ground tommy. We are the bad guys.And you cant be the president of Rubble.”  _

_ “Are you sure you want to do this tommy?” _

_ “TOMMY.”  _

Tommy jerked awake in his bed. Techno was standing over his bed, his expression unreadable. Tommy jumped up, breathing fast. Techno came to his aid, but Tommy put a hand out and calmed himself down. 

_ “Was it about the festival again?’’  _

_ “Yes. Now, what's up technoblade?”  _

_ “Badboyhalo is awake. He wants to talk directly to you.” _

_ \--time skip-- _

Tommy went to bad. Feeling as though a migraine would arise any second, as they usually did after one of his nightmares. He thought he looked bad, but out on a brave face as he went to see bad. 

Bad was in his human form. Kind of. He had spots of black skin and hair like in his demon form, and one of his eyes was white. And when this happened to bad, only it meant one thing. He was feeling a very strong and concentrated emotion. 

It had happened once right after the festival. Tommy remembered skeppy had taken him for a walk, but the diamond boi was nowhere to be found.

Bad held his head in his hands, not noticing Tommy until he jumped.

_ "Ahh jeez Tommy don't sneak up on me like that. You scared me you muffin!"  _

Tommy smiled sadly. He sat next to bads bed. Bads hand was almost cut off entirely. They had used their last potion supplies to heal him. 

Tommy had been sleeping, but techno had told him as soon as he had woken up, and he's be dammed to see another innocent dead or a puppet. 

_ "Bad, I need you to tell me. What happened?"  _

Bads eyes threatened to fill with tears at his words, but he took a breath. Looking up at tommy, he spoke.

"We were coming back from a usual supply run in the nether, we had found blaze powder! We had to be fast though. On the way back we were found out by Quackity and Tubbo."

Bad paused for a second. He looked at Tommy with a sad stare. That's why he was so protective of tubbo. 

"Well, they both had their gear, as you know. Quality got me good with his piercing 3 sword. Tubbo was after skep. I was cut bad. Skeppy pulled out a rocket we made, and told me to take supplies and run… then I was here." 

Bad started crying. Tommy sat with him, remembering how tubbo had been turned. 

Tears streamed down his face aswell. 

_ "Bad. Look at me. We will save them I promise you. stay strong my friend. We must pog through the pain. We can win this. I know you miss him, I miss tubbo just as much. The day is not over. We need to be ready. Can I count on you?"  _

Bad looked at him, and a small smile crept on his face. The darker soots reduced to noting and he sighed. 

_ "I have always believed in you tommyinit."  _


	6. Chapter 4

_ “-Our numbers have grown fewer. As you all know, George and Skeppy have been taken. They have also been seen patrolling the territory with purple eyes. I’m sorry everyone, but for now we must not grieve. We will get them back.”  _

The other men at the table nodded. They had been meeting for the last 30 minutes, as Techno had called a meeting to discuss important matters. He was being unusually serious, which Tommy knew he tried to do during this time. He was just as stressed as Tommy, maybe even more. 

_ “What if they know where were at? W..what if Wilbur-” Karl was cut off by tommy.  _

_ “Karl, we're going to be alright. I can go check on wilbur myself if you would like. I was going to go over there today anyways.”  _

_ “Alone? Tommy you know the risks-” _

_ “I’ll be fine, It’ll be better if only I go. Technoblade will be incharge, our goal now is to build the ravine more."  _

And with that, Tommy was off. She rode toward the outskirts of marburg, as Wilbur was usually there. And that is where Tommy found him. 

_ "Tommy! Back again already? And by yourself this time? Where's the blade?"  _

_ "There's no time for that Wilbur, I need you to tell me-" _

_ "-I must tell the blade of my new plans to blow up manburg! We get to use those withers heads, just like he wanted to!"  _

_ "Wilbur, we cannot blow up manburg-"  _

_ "We must make sure the unfinished symphony stays unfinished! The end is drawing near tommyinit, and you can't be the leader of rubble!"  _

The brainfried leader let out an evil laugh. He was gone. For now at least. Tommy tried not to, but tears came from his eyes. He was about to leave when-

**Philza has joined the game.**

**Connoreatspants has joined the game.**


End file.
